


Dreams

by oddbottleofink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbottleofink/pseuds/oddbottleofink
Summary: Soulmate AU where you dream of your soulmate





	1. What Ethan Dreams

Ethan Nakamura had been told at the young age of 6 that one day, he will start to dream of his soulmate. The young boy had been very cynical of that. Then he was told that in these dreams, he wouldn't be allowed to see their face. So despite the dreams, you still truly wouldn't know who your soulmate was.

"That's stupid, what is the point of dreaming then?" Ethan questioned. His mother had been the only one in the room, she wasn't exactly kind but allowed some softness into her answer.

"It's so that you will already love them by the time you meet them"

Scoffing, Ethan went to his room. That night he dreamed. His dreams weren't normally vibrant or vivid but that night had been much different. 

Ethan dreamed of blond locks that looked so soft, it made it seem like even the slightest provocation would make it break. A grey streak stained the sea of gold. Despite seeming like it should be an imperfection, Ethan had seen it as an aid to help him. Baby blue eyes that begged to be compared to the sky. Ethan was sure his soulmates eyes would win. A small faint scar that had a striking contrast to the skin below it. By the time Ethan woke up, his hands had a yearning to run through the blond locks. To feel the scar and ask how they got it. To stare into those eyes and lose track of time. 

As the years went by Ethan dreamed more. He dreamed of PB & J sandwiches. Of a small book with neat handwriting filling almost every page. A long track-and-field course once filled every corner of his dream. Then a small little novel, sadly the title and name happened to be blurred out. 

The sound of his soulmate's laugh filled Ethan's ears as he fell asleep. A deep and somewhat rough noise. A dazzling smile that seemed to have the ability to blind anyone who looked at it for to long. It had made Ethan bolt out of bed on many occasions. Large and slightly calloused hands that Ethan longed to hold. By the time he was 13, Ethan was sure he was in love with his soulmate. 

A door that never opened back up filled Ethan's vision. A picture with two blurred out faces rested on a small dresser. The figures seemed like a father and a son. Ethan could only assume that something must have happened with his soulmates father. 

Then a dream that wasn't like the others haunted Ethan for as long as he could remember. Gold metallic eyes replaced the baby blues. Crimson red streaked across a silver blade. Blood staining a golden floor, a blurry reflection of thrones in the surface. A desperate plea had finished it off. The dream had caused Ethan to stay up for the rest of the night, despite his mothers orders to go back to sleep.

After that, the dreams stopped. Ethan Nakamura had officially stopped dreaming of his soulmate. 

 

 


	2. What Luke Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Luke dreams of

Luke Castellan had been told at the age of 8 that one day, he would start dreaming of his soulmate. His mother described it as a miracle, the boy gave a bitter laugh. That's what his father said on meeting his mother. Yet, he still left.

"That's what dad said" Luke replied, "and look what happened with him" His mother merely gave a sympathetic smile before sending the young boy to bed.

Luke had a tendency of holding grudges, even if it was against someone who couldn't help it.

It took awhile for Luke to fall asleep but when he did, his dreams had him waking up in shivers. Luke dreamed of soft, raven black hair. Luke though it was a pillow when he first saw it. Brown eyes, well eye, one was covered with an eye patch. Luke hoped one day he would ask his soulmate about it. The brown reminded him of his favorite chocolates his mother give him when he got a _decent_ report card. It was a warm brown, one that made Luke want to snuggle up with soulmate on a chilly day.

Luke found himself wanting his bedtime to come sooner. Ignoring party invites and even begging his mom to not allow him to go out all because he wanted to know more about his soulmate. So, his mother complied. The dreams featured a fencing sword. Miso soups that made Luke's mouth water.A collection of papers and books, report cards showing straight A's. A language that Luke didn't recognize being written neatly in ink.

A snarky laugh that made Luke's ears ring. A smirk that seemed to make Luke forget to breathe, dreaming or not. Small hands that Luke wanted to envelop and kiss. A lot of kids were wary on whether or not they loved their soulmates, Luke was only 15 but was sure he loved his.

A plane that never seemed to land. A series or tears on an airport floor. A blurry picture of cherry blossoms and a small signature with a a faded "Miss you" written on the side. Ironic, even his soulmate had family issues. Maybe it was just a cruel joke plated by fate. Not that it would the first-time fate did that to him.

There was one dream that caused Luke to wake up screaming. It wasn't like he wasn't used to nightmares but the idea of this happening to his soulmate scared him much more. A long silver blade swinging before a sickening crack filled Luke's ears. A black hole took over the golden floor. A deep laugh. Then just the sound of wind buzzing past a falling body. Lights filling the seemed to be a cities, horizon. A loud thud was drowned out by the cried of a battle. As well as deep screams from unimaginable monsters.

Luke didn't stop dreaming, those dreams kept on torturing him. Almost as a way of payback. Payback for what he might have done. Luke counted it as another cruel joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, please don't hate me for taking like a month to upload this chapter. Also, yes angst, it is my job.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have made the discovery that I am procrastinating making the second chapter, well adding it. Technically, I am almost done with the second chapter which is what Luke dreams but, I am tired so rip.


End file.
